The River
by asavage200
Summary: when the group goes on a mission erza is acting strange and gray notices what happens when they meet at a river for the 2nd time


Gray was sitting in the guild with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Juvia, and erza. Then all of a sudden Marijane hands them a mission. "you guys have just been sitting around lately take a mission" she told them "well I do need to pay my rent what do you guys say?" Lucy asked them "fine but only because you need to pay your rent c'mon you guys lets go" Natsu said while getting up lazily. Everyone else agrees and gets up from their seats.

~While on the train~

"Why couldn't we just walk there" Natsu complained as his motion sickness kicked in. "Because if we walked there it would take a whole day just to get there hothead" Gray replyed irritated.

~1 hour later~

Natsu had his head sticking out of the window. Lucy and Juvia were talking but juvia wasn't even listening all she was doing was fantasizing about gray. Gray was trying to get Natsu to stop complaining , and Erza was just staring out the window deep in thought.

"Hey, you alright" gray asks a little worried

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she says putting on a fake smile

"whatever"

When they got there they couldn't find the thieves so they decided to stay at a nearby hotel. The girls had one room with 2 beds and the guys had another room with 2 beds, but since they hated each other they started to argue at the counter everyone started to hold them back from each other except erza she just stood in the back until she got annoyed so she left. After that they stopped fighting and went to bed. While gray was asleep he had a flashback of the worst news he's ever heard

~starting flashback~

The tower of heaven all of a sudden bursted out in light. After that Juvia took us back to look for natsu and erza. When we got there we found natsu on his knees crying and screaming.

"Natsu!" Lucy said hugging him everyone smiles until... juvia asks

"Wheres I never got the chance to properly introduce myself" Natsu starts to scream "dammit" over and over again. Then everyone gets worried. I grab natsu by his shirt and lifted him up angrily

"where's erza" I ask more forcefully he pulled away

"she had to …" he clenched his fists

"SHE HAD TO WHAT!?" I yelled at him

"SHE HAD TO SACRIFISE HERSELF!" he punched the ground hard

" she did it … for us"he said crying as hard as he can

Everyone was in shock at first there eyes were wide but then everyone started to cry especially me

~end flashback~

Gray suddenly woke up breathing heavily "thank god she's ok I don't know what I'd do without her" he said to himself. He got up to make sure she was ok. He slowly opened the door to the girls room he got nervous when he only saw lucy and juvia so he tried to figure out were she would run off to. The first place he thought of was the river that he fell in love with her at, but its nowhere near here. Then he got it he kept running until he found her. There on a bridge over a sparkling lake. She turns around, gray was shocked to see her crying when she turned around. He walked up to her and asked

"erza why are you crying" she looks up at him and quickly wipes away the tears.

"I'm not sad or anything it's just that this lake reminds me of someone very important to me" she said trying hard not to blush, but she still did. Gray thought she was talking about someone else. "Who is it" he asked with a jealous look on his face. She saw the jealousy in his expression and started to laugh.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" he exclaimed. She stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"you really are an idiot aren't you" he was about to say something back but before he said anything she kissed him. He was shocked, but found himself kissing back. She pulled away "When I was crying by river bank you came and that's when I knew that you were the one for me I … I love you gray" she said blushing deeply. He looked at her shocked, but then it turned to pure happiness. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, then he pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"you don't know how long I've waited to hear that"

The end


End file.
